Father and Son
by LucasLucario
Summary: It is a sequel to "Inner Strength".Oh and this is a Adventure/Humor/Romance story
1. Chapter 1:Remember

Ash blinked. He felt something weird. . .like he missed something. He turned to look at Brock. The young adult was busy looking at a map, trying to find out where they were exactly. Pikachu was sitting on his other shoulder, saying a random "chu" every now and then whenever he would see something of interest. Ash saw May standing on his other side, bending over so she could get a good look at the map that Brock was holding to see if she could make out where they were. Then there was Max, standing next to his sister.

Everything seemed. . .fine.

"Hey guys," asked Ash, still walking down the path while talking. "Have any of you ever gotten a funny feeling that. . .something just happened? Like we just missed it somehow?"

Now May turned her head and stood straight up, looking at Ash. "Like what? Did we miss something?"

Ash shrugged. "I don't know. . .I guess it's just me."

Pikachu climbed over Ash's head and sat on his other shoulder, getting himself comfortable, letting out another "Chu."

Now Ash looked over Brock's shoulder to look at the map. He saw a small black dot and pointed at it, asking, "Hey Brock, what city is this?"

"Err...I'm not sure."Said Brock.

"Huh?"Said Ash looking at his right shrugged and suddenly hear a faint voice "Daddy...".

Ash,Brock,May,Max and Pikachu suddenly snapped back to reality remember the events that occurred.

"Xander..."Said Ash realizing he almost forgot about his Pichu son Xander Taran Ketchum.

"I got to get back to Pallet!"

Suddenly,Ash,May,Brock,Max and Pikachu's body started to glow pure white.

"What the?"Said Ash

Back in Pallet town...

"Daddy..."

" I have to deal with you"Said Artemis while looking the the terrified Pichu named Xander Taran Ketchum.

I certain Pichu's dad said"You have to kill me first before you can touch my son.".

"Daddy!" Said Xan while running to Ash for a hug.

Ash caught his son Xan and hugged him close to his chest."Daddy's not going anywhere Xan".

"Impossible!"Said Artemis Shocked that Ash and friends were in Pallet and remembered everything.

"How did you come here let alone remember!"Asked the shocked Artimes.

"I did it."Said the God Pokemon Arceus.

Artemis turned around to see the image of Arceus a few feet away from him."Arceus...".

"you have harmed enough people and Pokemon alike Artemis this ends now".

With a snap of a finger(Or claw),Artemis existence wiped of the face of the earth.

"Ash" Said the God Pokemon.

"Hm Yes Arceus?"Said Ash with a little bit of fear in his voice.

"No need to fear. I am here only to help you and to get rid of Artemis"Said Arceus in a calm matter.

"Why?"Asked Ash who was puzzled of why Arceus would help him.

"Before I answer you,do you want to stay a human or become a Pikachu?"Asked Arceus.

"Human sir"

"Very well" Said Arceus."I helped you because I never seen a soul so pure but so angry. I was shocked when I heard Artemis saying you cannot remember you son Xander. I had to help you so I gave you back your memory and that of your friends to and teleported you here."."Ash".\

"Yes"

"I will grant you six wishes for the six time to helped me restore something that needed me."Said Arceus."Each time you help me I shall grant a wish".

"OK."Said Ash."My first and second wish are for me and my son to have the abilities I had when I became a Pikachu.""My third wish is for my son to be full pokemon. No special thinking nothing except for the abilities."

With the third wish said,Xan fell on the ground and cried.

"My fourth wish is to have a motherly instinct."Said Ash

May and Max tried to supress their laugh by covering their mouth.

"I heard that May!"Said Ash.

"Sorry."

"Why do you want motherly instinct Ash?Is it because of Xander?"

"Yes" said Ash."Thats about it Arceus"

Arceus nodded."Very well next time I see you is because of the wishes."

Ash nodded and waved his hand at the God pokemon.

"Farewell Ash..."


	2. Chapter 2:To Hoenn

"Wow"Said May."We got to meet Arceus the God Pokemon!".

"Yeah I guess so."Said Ash.

Ash went to Xan and cradled him."Ssshhhh."."Daddy's here.".

Immediately Xan stop crying and went to sleep.

"So what now Ash?"Asked the perverted male.

"Back to Hoenn I guess."Answered Ash."But we need to stay here for the day.".

Both Brock and Max nodded while May was jumping around screaming"Sleep over in Ash's house!".

Back at the Ketchum house...

Delia was cooking dinner while Brock and Ash's dad Lucario chatted among themselves.

"May,give me back my chocolate!"Said Max

"No."Said May while giggling."Thou shall bow down and say I am your boss".May was enjoying his brother's anger.

"Never!"Said Max clearly angry.

"May and Max will you please stop all the ruckus."Said Ash who was inside his room."Xan's trying to sleep here".

Both the siblings looked at each other and said"Sorry..."

Suddenly,Ash came out with Xan who was in his hands."Geez you guys noisy now Xan's awake because of you guys.".

"I already said sorry Ash!"Said May who was complaining.

"Dinner's ready."Said the women in a pink apron.

Xan suddenly jumped out of Ash's arms and ran towards his mother Delia."Looks like someone's really hungry"Said Ash teasing his ,his son paid no attention to face faulted "Hungry enough to ignore his dad...".

"Well he certainly eats like Ash"Said May. That was when Ash saw Xan gobbling down food."Hehehe I guess he is like me.".

At the dinner table...

"Ash,how old is Xan?"Asked Delia."Oh uhm about 2 weeks or so"Answered nodded and said"Oh ok"

"So Ash,have you packed things for Xan"Asked Brock."About that...no"Said Ash."Hehe sorry forgot to".

Brock sighed and asked",when will we leave for the Hoenn?".

"Erm about 12 midnight today."Answered Delia."Don't worry I bought everything for Xan right here.I figured that Ash would forget so I bought the supplies and packed it in Xan's bag ans since Xan is to young to carry,Pikachu will carry it"Said Delia with a smile on her face.

Everyone except Pikachu laughed. Suddenly,Ash felt something tugging on his was actually Xan who was tugging of his shirt.

"Yes Xan?"Asked Ash."Daddy,uncle Pikachu fell down.".Ash took a look at Pikachu who has on the ground crying while saying"Why me?"but the words Pikachu said was just "Pikachapipika" to Brock,Max,May and Delia.

"Hehehe my mom said it Pikachu. Don't blame me"

In Ash's room around 9 something...

"Ok,Xan's asleep"Said Ash with a low voice."Lets pack everything now".

Brock,Max,May and Pikachu nodded and started packing their stuff except for Pikachu who was packing for his best friend's son.

"So Ash,How you gonna explain to the people that you meet during our travels?"Asked May."What do you mean?"Asked Ash."You know what I will keep on calling you daddy from now how you gonna explain?"."Tell them the truth I guess.".

For a second everyone froze,"You gotta be kidding me right Ash?"Asked Max."Nope."Answered face faulted except of a face fault,Pikachu gave him a thumbs up.

In the living room around 10 something...

"Bye mom."

Delia waved at the kids who were leaving."Take care Ash and remember to take care of Xander.".

"Ash has sure grown."Said the aura Pokemon."Yeah..."Said Delia.

"Hey Lucario sweetie."Called Delia."Yes Delia?"Answered Lucario.

"We haven't done "it" in a long time."Said Delia with a seductive carried Delia to their room to do "it".

Airport 11 something...

"Daddy where are we going?" Asked the curious Pichu."Back to the Hoenn 's where my Poke-."Half-way talking he remembered about his Pokemons."May where's my pokemons!"Asked Ash who was clearly freaking out due o his lack of pokemons.

"Right here you changed into a Pikachu I had to take care of them."."Can I have them back May?"Asked Ash.

"Sure here you go.".

"Xander meet my pokemons."Said Ash to his Pichu son."C'mon out you guys.".Grovyle,Swellow,Corphish and Tokoal cried(Not the crying cry I mean their voice) as they came out of their Pokeballs."Guys meet my Pichu son Xander Taran Ketchum.

Groyvle said hi in pokemon language and sat beside Ash while Torkoal just blew steam out of his slowy approached Xan and gave hima hand shake but the Pichu had a different of shaking hands,Xander bit Corphish on the head making him scream in chatted with Pikachu who was on Ash's shoulder while Swellow was on Ash's head.

"I'm becoming a pokemon resting spot..."

Everyone just sweatdropped.

Suddenly a voice came out."All passenger for the flight to Slateport City in the Hoenn region please go to gate 7.".

"Well let's go Xander." Said Ash as he returned all of his pokemon and took his bag.

"Next badge is in Petalburg city your dad May."

"Yeah..."


	3. Chapter 3:A night to remember

"Wow..."Said the little Pichu amazed at the Hoenn region's scenery."Daddy,what time is it?"Asked the curious little fella.

"Err...2 in the morning...".As soon as Ash had answered his son Xander,he fell asleep."Oh boy...".

"I think we should camp at this clearing."Said the spiky haired boy with a map." is asleep now and it's 3 days to Petalburg anyway."Said the cap wearing father.

"C'mon let's go."Said May who was eager to and Max both nodded.

At camp in Ash's tent...

"Pikapi..."Said the half awake electric mouse pokemon."Night daddy..."Said the playful son of Ash.

"Night Xander."Said Ash while giving Xander a kiss of the forehead...

Ash was changing into his pajamas."Thats it all I need is to clean my teeth...".Ash took his toothbrush and his toothpaste and walked he walked towards the river,he saw a pair of clothes lying on the grass."Huh?".

Suddenly,Ash saw May naked in the river."AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"Screamed May while giving Ash thirty slaps per minute.

After the slapping...

"Ow..."Said Ash who was covered in slap marks.

"I hope you learn your lesson mister pervert man!"Yelled May."Hey!I saw you by accident. How should I know you were in the river!"Protested Ash.:"Sigh...my face..."

"I'm going to brush my teeth if I still have them."Said Ash.

"Ash..."Whispered May."I love you..."

**HAHA!Caught you by surprise didn't I?.Well maybe not. Eh I don't care. So back to the story. Oh and I will update every Sunday here which could be Monday or Saturday there.**

Ash frozed due to shock and fell on the ground thinking"Ahhhh!.I love her but I love Misty ...".Ash stood up and face May"The truth is I love-".Before he could finish,May kissed stood there in shock but then he kissed and Ash went into May's tent and and ,no one woke even moaned loudly because of the constant kisses Ash gave her and May also caused some Pokemon to sweatdrop."May I love you."Said Ash who was beside May hugging her while they fall asleep.

"Pikachu..."Said Pikachu who heard the whole thing while Xander kept on bothering him about what Ash and May did."They mated Xander...you should keep it to yourself.".Xander nodded and went to sleep.

In the morning...

"Good morning May."Said Ash who was still Max came in and saw Ash's and May's clothes everywhere and both of them half naked."You guys didn't...".Before he could finish he fainted.

Max Fainted.

Ash and May earns 700 exp.

Ash leveled up.

May leveled up.

"Oh man..."Said Ash and May at the same time."Let's just ho-"Suddenly they saw Brock crying in front them screaming"WHY DID THEY HAVE SEX BEFORE I DID!IT"S NOT FAIR!".

May groan kick Brock making him fall onto the ground."Always use groan kick as a last resort."Said May."Ash let's clean up and have some fun afterwards..."Said May with a seductive voice.

After cleaning up and "fun"...

There was an eerie silence that befalled on the breakfast tried to start a conversation about meat but everyone ignored Pikachu face faulted and said"His an idoit..."

"Ash,wanna tell them about us?"Asked May."Ok."Said Ash."Guys,me and May are dating."Said Ash but Brock was crying his eyes out while Max kept on teasing May,the group heard a large explosion that was coming north west from their camp site then they saw a cloud of smoke and a badly injured Arceus along with a Team Rocket war plane coming out of the smoke."We gotta help him!."Said Ash and they nodded except Grovyle who went there as soon as he saw ArceusTthey ran towards Arceus,Ash used with his abilities to run faster but soon May ran faster because Team Rocket sent a rocket towards their grabbed Ash on the feet and starts dragging him on the rocky ground but then suddenly,May tripped and sent Ash flying a few feet in the air.

"Ow"Said Ash who was still on the ground stood up and called out to Arceus"Arceus!"

"Ash watch out"Screamed Ash turned around he saw a rocket launching at him.

**Will he survive or will he die?To be continued...**


End file.
